Birthday Hopes
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Prompto thought had no clue what he wanted to do for his birthday... but it turns out what he'd hoped for, he finally got. For our photo-taking, chocobo loving, shy but adorable sharpshooter! Happy belated birthday!


**H** **ello all! Now, for the youngest of our adorable chocobro flock- that's right, birthday boy Prompto! He's definitely one of my favorites, tied with Iggy, and I know he's gonna have one heck of a time! I hope you guys do as well! Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Birthday Hopes**

Prompto hadn't really thought much about what he wanted to do for his birthday. His friends- his brothers, in a way, sure. He knew them like the back of his own camera, and as such, knew how to plan their parties to make this year one they wouldn't forget. And with all that happened to them lately, they needed some good memories to at least balance out the bad.

But as he sat in the passage seat of the Regalia, staring at the landscape that flew past his eyes, he realized he never thought what he wanted to do for himself. He'd been asked by Noct numerous times, even by Gladiolus and Ignis a few times, and he couldn't answer. He simply didn't know what do.

He sighed heavily, his head resting in his hand. This caught the attention of the driver, Ignis, who quickly glanced over at his friend. "Something the matter, Prompto?" he asked.

Prompto smiled sheepishly, not meaning for anyone to have heard that, and looked over at the two lumbering figures in the backseat. Ignis smiled. "Do not worry, Prompto. They fell asleep about two hours ago."

"O-Oh..." Letting out a breath of relief, Prompto sagged in his seat. "I-It's cool, you know, if they heard me, or whatever..." He realized he was rambling when Ignis stared at him for a few minutes, eyebrown arched. Damn... now he was gonna have to tell him why he was rambling again...

"It's just... I haven't figured out what to do for my birthday, Iggy, that's all. It's been annoying me for a long while now..." Prompto trailed off, looking down at his hands. Ignis kept driving, thinking about a way to help his friends' little problem.

"Have you someplace you wanted to go to take new photos?" Prompto chuckled and looked for his phone. He checked something, then shook his head. "Nope, not right now anyways." Then Prompto thought of something.

"A-Are we heading back to Cid's place anytime soon?" Ignis smirked, and Prompto could feel his ears turning red. He shook his head rapidly, trying to explain himself but nothing that made sense came out. He groaned and sagged even more, trying to hide himself in his seat. "I'm so glad the others didn't hear-"

"Hear what? You trying to be creepy 'round Cindy again?" Gladio spoke through a loud, long yawn. Noct was still snoozing away. Prompto yelped and turned to face Gladio, emabrassed beyond belief. "I'm not creepy! She's just... really pretty, that's all."

Gladio could hear the desperate 'I wanna go on a date with her' in the youngest one's voice. He nodded slowly, mumbling something along the lines of 'yeah, whatever' as he pulled out his phone and sent a few text messages to Cid. Once they pulled into a caravan, Gladio would put his plan into action.

* * *

"So are you sure 'bout this? Think the kid'll notice?"

Gladio had sent a message to Cid, asking him about whether or not Cindy would want to humor Prompto's birthday wish and go out one just one date with him. Cid shockingly replied with a confirmation, mentioning that Cindy seemed 'intrigued by the cutie blond haired shy boy' and since it was his birthday, she would 'look her best for him.'

The 'date' was set to be around 8 at night, leaving roughly four hours to find Prompto a decent suit and a flower that Cindy would love. Ignis was currently helping Prompto with suit shopping while Noctis was given the task of buying his gift. They were in the town of Lestellum, since it was the only down time place they could go without feeling so under stress, plus it was the closest place that sold suits that were for important occasions such as these.

"You know, we've been here a lot." Prompto mentioned as he sat and watched Ignis sifting through suits. The blond has a suspicion he'd been doing this for Noctis since the man was a teen- he knew Noct would have to wear a suit sooner or later once he was crowned king, and of course, for his upcoming wedding. But Prompto never thought he'd have to get a suit for something as... well, unimportant as his birthday.

"What do you mean, Prompto?" Ignis replied as he picked out a sleek, black and gold suit, complete with vest and gold tie, and held it to where Prompto was sitting. He frowned- the kid was so pale, he needed something darker. So the suit went back and the search resumed.

"Like, we usually come back to Lestallum for our birthdays, or just to relax... I dunno, I guess it's just, like a tradition or something?"

Ignis hummed in thought, looking at two suit sets- one a white and teal blue with a teal bowtie, and a black and red suit with beautiful decoration and a black and red swirl tie. He looked at the blond, then first suit, then him again, and then the second suit.

"Come over here, Prompto. I want you to try these on."

Prompto sighed- there was a reason why he hated clothing shopping. But he was doing it for his day... and besides, Cindy agreed to go on a date with him- actually agreed to go out on a date with him! He wasn't about to mess that up.

"Yes, Prompto. You are right- this location possibly the only location in which we can shop and relax without feeling the threat of everything falling on us." Ignis resumed the conversation Prompto had brought up. Prompto grunted as he tried to figure out how to get the suspenders on right. The first suit- the white and teal bowtie suit- pants fit perfectly, but the shirt was a bit too... weird fitting, for lack of a better word. The bowtie was a clip- on, so at least that part was easy. But the suspenders made Prompto give up on the suit. He took it off, and stuck his hand out to Ignis.

"Pass me that other one. I hate suspenders, man."

Ignis took the first one and handed him the second one. Prompto looked at it a moment.

The suit looked... expensive. The material felt luxurious, something he'd never think in a million years he would perchance, ever. But as he carefully stepped into the suit and tugged the jacket over him, he realized that this suit was a perfect fit- and he loved it. The black and red definitely complimented him perfectly, and he would be lying if he said he didn't look good in it.

"Well..." Prompto felt a bit nervous as he stepped out of the changing room, staind straight so Ignis could take a good look at him. "D-Do I... look alright?" he stammered nervously. Ignis crossed his arms and looked the blond up and down before giving him an answer.

"That suit fits you well, Prompto." he said with a smile. Relief washed over him and he smiled at his mentor in fashion. "Thanks, Iggy!"

"You're welcome. Now change out of that so we can meet up with the others."

* * *

"What about this one? It looks... sorta up to date..."

Noctis and Gladiolus were in charge of picking up a gift for Prompto. They all knew what the blond wanted- a brand new camera that he'd had his eye on for awhile now. Now, neither king nor shield had any clue how to shop for a camera, so they had to rely on their memory of what Prompto had mentioned to him a while back... which, unfortunately for them, was so far back they actually forgot what kind of camera they were supposed to get.

Gladio glanced over at where Noctis was standing with a camera that looked a bit out of date. "Uhhh... definitely don't think that's it. Looks a bit old."

Noct cut his eyes at his shield but put the camera down and walked a bit further in the bazaar. _'What are cameras doing being sold here of all places, anyway?'_ the king thought irritably as they walked from stand to stand, looking for something to jog their memory.

Finally, Gladio stopped at a small stand at a far end of the bazaar. The person sitting under the canopy eyed the large man as he stared at the camera sitting out.

"You fellers looking for something?" the person asked. Gladio reached out and picked up the camera. It felt heavy, something Prompto would use on the down time they would have as they travelled. The lens were clean and sparkled in the sun. It was a bulky camera, black in color, but it seemed to be probably a better camera than the one he had now. Checking the side, Gladio found a small port that seemed to take a card.

"How much for this?" Gladio asked as he waved Noctis over to him.

"For you... I'll make it 780 gil."

Noctis jogged over just as the seller finished telling Gladio the price. Gladio showed him the camera and Noctis took a look at it.

"Huh... looks pretty good. And it's a bigger one than what Prompto has. Think he'll like it?"

Gladio took out the gil and paid the seller. After receiving his bag, Gladio and Noct checked the time. It was nearly 6, which meant they would all have to meet back at the caravan for a change of clothes for the night.

"You think we should tell Prompto we're all gonna be at his "date" tonight?" Noct asked as they walked back. Gladio shrugged.

"Eh. Dunno. But that was the only way Cid was gonna agree to let it happen. I guess we COULD think of it as a birthday dinner for the kid... well, it IS but... you know what I mean."

Noct chuckled and looked at the bag. "I wonder how he's gonna feel about his gift."

* * *

Ignis and Gladio stood at the entrance to the floating restaurant. Both men were decked out in their all black suits with gold adornments, and Gladio even went a step further with a touch up of his goatee. They were waiting for Noctis, Prompto, Cid and Cindy. The men were getting dressed, while grandfather and granddaughter were en route to the restaurant. From what he last heard from Cid, the young woman seemed really excited to try some of the foods on Coctoura's menu.

"The gift was a perfect choice, Gladio." Ignis commented as he glanced at the gift.

"Of course it was. It's Prompto- only other thing that would've made his day is a chocobo. But I ain't bringing no bird here."

Ignis scrunched up his face at the thought of a oversized yellow bird creating havoc at such an upscale restaurant. Not to mention all the health violation that would incur. "Yes, that would be rather... unwise."

In the distance, two figures soon approached them. One of them, a confidant, raven- haired boy was trying to guide his best friend toward the meeting spot. Gladio smirked upon seeing Prompto actually dressed up for once. He was still a nervous wreck, but at least he looked good.

"Ooooh, look who finally figured out what a suit was!" Gladio lightly joked, grabbing Prompto in a headlock. Prompto yelped and struggled to break his hold without messing up the suit. Noct just rolled his eyes and adjusted his own black suit.

"I can't believe you guys actually got me to wear this thing... it's so uncomfortable. How do you DEAL with this, Iggy?!" Noct complained. the two older men ignored the whiny prince, making sure the birthday boy was sharp and ready for his night.

"Ready, lover boy?"

"No, not at all... it's Cindy... b-but I'll be okay... I hope..." Prompto told this more to himself than anything as they entered the restaurant and waited for their guest.

As soon as he sat down, he heard her voice, clear and beautiful as day- "Prince Noctis! Hey yall!"

They turned to see Cindy waving at them from the entrance. She was wearing a cute, short strapless red dress which complimented her figure well and showed off her beautiful legs. She wore black and red stilettos, and a red necklace that Prompto couldn't discern the charm of.

She looked drop dead gorgeous. And Prompto was redder than her dress itself.

"Look at him. Kid doesn't know what to do with himself." Gladio whispered to Ignis. Said tactician chuckled.

"Agreed."

Cindy sat with the four bros, right into a seat purposely left empty next to Prompto. She leaned over and planted a kiss on the birthday boy's cheek as he handed her a rose, and Gladio was armed and ready with a phone to snap the momentous occasion.

A glass of the finest champagne was brought out, and glasses were filled. While they waited for their food to arrive, Noct stood up.

"I dunno if this is a toast, but... to you, Prom. You've been my best friend since high school and we've dealt with... well, those two-" He pointed to Gladio and Ignis- "-and me. And I know your life probably wasn't the easiest, but... you've kept a smile on your face, stuck with me when I'm about to get hitched, and been a comrade I wouldn't trade for anything. So to you man! Happy birthday!"

The table applauded. Prompto blushed pink but held up his glass. He felt happy that he made it to see this day, and made lifelong friends along the way. "Cheers! Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

Prompto had no clue what to do or what to expect on his birthday. But as he ate, drank (he would get hungover and sick later), thanked everyone for his new gift, and got to take a few more shots with Cindy, who was more than happy to make the blond smile, Prompto decided this was it.

He gathered everyone together for one final picture before Cindy had to go. As he looked at it, he knew. This was what he wanted. To have a party with those who loved him, with those he loved back.

And now he could travel with his best friend knowing that there was still hope for a future just like tonight. Where everyone could be free to smile and laugh and make more memories just like this.

 _'Happy birthday... to me. Thanks to them... I can finally say that.'_

 **END**

* * *

 **And done! I'm sorry it's so late... next year I'll have better prompts and a better schedule but this wasn't so bad for my first birthday series. I love doing these little one shots.**

 **Please let me know what you think, what could use work, etc.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
